


Coming Home

by thedevianthunter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Captain Allen thinks he knows what's good for you smh, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevianthunter/pseuds/thedevianthunter
Summary: Captain Allen breaks up with you.





	Coming Home

Seeing your face reminds him of home, but unfortunately, it’s a face that he’s lost the privilege of calling his.

He’s not surprised.

His past relationships ended because of work, because of how fucking dedicated he was— _is_ —to his career. He’s lost count of how often he’s had to come home to angry tears and packed boxes, and of the apologies cut short by the sound of the door slamming shut.

That’s not what happens with you, however.

You’ve always known that Captain Allen is completely dedicated to his career. You work at the DPD, too, so you see exactly the kind of shit he deals with on a daily basis. Despite the front he’d put up when you'd first started to express interest in him, he’d eventually fallen for you, too, but not without warning you of the kind of man he was and was not.

_“I don’t have a lot of free time.”_

_“I know.”_

_“I won’t be able to take you out often.”_

_“I know.”_

_“I’ll always put work first.”_

_You hesitate but only for a second. You both ignore it. “I know.”_

The relationship fails not because you felt that Allen wasn’t spending enough time with you—since you’ve only ever been understanding of his situation and never once held it against him—but because Allen stuck to his stubborn words.

_“I’ll always put work first.”_

He ends it because he’s _frustrated_ that you have to deal with him, a lover who barely has enough time for you at the end of the day. He sees the way you stare longingly at couples out on dates when the two of you drive home from work together, and it irritates him that you never complain because you have every right to. You deserve better, he _knows_ you deserve better, but instead you choose him and he hates that it feels like you’re throwing your life out for his sake.

He's cared about his previous partners but with you he’s completely, _undeniably_ , in love. You may very well be the only person in his life that gives it meaning, and this is exactly why he can no longer stand to ruin yours.

You cry. Understandably so. When you demand an explanation for why he suddenly feels the need to end things even though nothing seems to be wrong, he tells you the truth—that you deserve someone who can love you the way you should be loved and in a way he currently cannot—and you stop crying in disbelief.

_“What? You’re breaking up with me because you don’t think I’m happy?”_

_“I don’t think you know that you’re unhappy.”_

_“What the actual_ fuck _?”_

No matter what you say, Allen doesn’t budge, even though the sight of your tears, the fact that he knows he’s causing you pain and sadness, eats away at his conscience until he wants to pull you into his arms and apologize and beg you to stay and pretend like he hadn’t said anything in the first place. He doesn’t do that, however, because he’s determined to see this to the end.

You aren’t living together yet, but lately you’ve been staying over almost every night, so you have a lot of your belongings scattered throughout his home. After finally convincing you that he doesn’t want to pursue the relationship any further (he’s honestly surprised that you could believe such blatant lies coming from his mouth so easily) you quietly collect your things from his home. He wants to stop you but he forces himself to remain standing in his spot next to the kitchen counter because he _has_ to do this. Allen is silent as he watches you, his mind numb and heart in fucking shreds. When he sees you grab your favorite mug from the cupboard, his arm twitches in an attempt to stop you because he loves waking up to the sight of you wearing nothing but his shirt and drinking coffee from that mug on your side of the bed, and he can’t bear to lose those quiet mornings with you. He wants to walk over to you and grab your bag of belongings so he can return them to their rightful place in his home, where you belong.

He almost breaks when you zip up your bag and wordlessly stand in front of him. You fish around your pocket for something and place it on the counter beside him and when he glances down, he blanches at the sight of the copy of his house key that he made especially for you.

“I…”

“Thank you.”

Now it’s his turn to look confused. “What?”

You smile at him, and though it hurts to look at his face knowing that you’ll never wake up to it again, never kiss those lips silly and see those eyes light up when you tell him that you love him, you want to let him know one last thing before you walk out of his life. “Thank you for everything. Even if you didn’t have a lot of free time, you spent it with me and you don’t know how much that means to me.”

There’s more to say but your voice breaks at the end. You cover your mouth to stop the sobs from ripping out of your throat and shake your head.

Meanwhile, Allen is gaping at you like you’ve said the most ridiculous of things. He doesn’t know how to respond because his mind is still reeling from the fact that despite everything he’s put you through, you’re thanking him when he should be thanking you for even looking in his direction all those months ago.

He’s always been a man of his word but for a second, he wants to take it all back. He knows he can’t lose you and he feels fucking stupid for letting it come to this. His hand reaches up to touch your face but you’re already turning away and his fingers miss you by a second.

“Wait,” he calls without thinking, but you don’t hear him, too focused on trying to leave without running back because he made it clear that _he doesn’t want you_ and you respect yourself too much to beg. You walk out of his house without glancing back, shutting the door gently behind you, so you don’t know that he chases after you before stopping when he yanks the front door open and sees you getting into your car. He braces himself against the doorframe and reminds himself that this is exactly what he wants, and that you’ll both be better off without each other.

He tells himself that, but even he knows that he’s an awful liar.

And now, two weeks later, the inevitable happens and the two of you run into each other in the break room at the DPD. Your eyes widen when you see him and he feels the numbness that’s taken ahold of his body the past few weeks lift away and give into something that burns all over. He wants to hold you. He needs to feel you against him because it’s all he’s been thinking about since the day he made you leave. His eyes examine every inch of you, standing frozen in front of him, as if he’ll never see you again, and that thought is enough to make him want to beg for you back.

But Captain Allen is a proud man and most of all, he’s stubborn.

So he chooses the coward’s route. He grabs his cup of coffee and turns away from you without a word, and it takes all his willpower not to turn back around and pull you into his arms so he can feel at home again.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this saved in my drafts and decided to say fuck it and post it on here. Taking a break from all the fluff and testing stuff out lol. 
> 
> Catch me on [tumblr](https://thedevianthunterrk800.tumblr.com/).


End file.
